


Auditioning

by MyrJuhl



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Twincest, Underage erotica, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated as toddlers, the fourteen year old twins Tom and Bill are reunited when they both audition for a talent show.</p><p>>> This story is not entirely completed - nor will it be, however, there is a small epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditioning

**Author's Note:**

> These events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. No claim was made through this work as to the fictional characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.

When an announcement was printed in the local newspapers all over Germany that a team of producers were organizing auditions to find suitable talents to form a boy band, there was no lack of applicants. Kids had lined up to participate in all the major cities, but talent was hard to come by and, though the team might have found what they were looking for, they still hadn't found real talent and especially gotten their ideal front man - or rather boy. Their tour had reached Leipzig and as usual, hopeful kids were filling the green room, waiting for their chance at stardom. 

Huffing and puffing, three kids were dragging amps and guitars into the room and found themselves an empty table after having registered their names with the reception staff. On their chests, they proudly wore their adhesive participation numbers, and eagerly checked out how far the audition had developed so far, and when they might expect their turn to arrive. The boys were a group already but lacked a singer. Daringly, they called themselves 'Black Question Mark'. However, they had decided to audition separately because they were not sure how good they were just the three of them with no one to sing their songs for them and, to be honest, they didn't even have decent lyrics. However, that wasn't stopping them.

Georg Listing and Gustav Schäfer played bass guitar and drums. They were a couple of years older than Tom Kaulitz who was fourteen...and a half. His mum had promised to come being there for him, but she had called him as they waited in cue to be let inside the building that she was stuck in traffic. She would be there as soon as possible. Tom was happy she'd come. Gustav's dad had driven them to the audition, but regretfully he couldn't stay due to work. Georg's mum had to work, too, and couldn't support them today either.

Strumming on his guitar, Tom felt his stomach getting tighter. He was nervous. A good kind of nervous. Excited he grinned at his friends and they grinned back. Just being here was so cool.

Suddenly, a kid entered the doors and automatically everybody turned their heads to check him out. When the trio looked up to see who made everybody quiet for a few moments, Tom gaped. _What is that?_ he asked silently. Completely shocked, they noted a rail thin boy clad in black and red striped tights stuck in clunky black boots, a long kilt in some sort of matching pattern and a red shirt with the sleeves cut off. Tom had never seen anything like it and he wasn't sure if the boy was something to laugh at or admire for his courage to show up dressed like… like… a girl? Tom couldn't stop staring at him, and even though the boy seemed a little shy, he also looked like he had no problems with everybody staring at him. Even though Tom would never admit it, he saw a star born right there in front of his eyes, but when snickers began to sound here and there, he quickly looked away.

The boy stood wearingly for a few moments before he stepped away from the grown up who had come with him. Probably his father. Then his eyes scanned the room and, to Tom and the G's horror, he zeroed in on them and began to walk towards them. Tom slid down on his chair and let a curtain of blond dreads swing before his face, but it was no use. The boy had picked him out in a room of hundreds of boys.

"Fuck. The girl is on her way," Tom murmured as the skirt-clad youth went to stand in front of the little band.

"Hi! I'm Bill. What's your name?" the boy asked cheerfully, dropping a shoulder bag he'd been carrying across his chest.

Georg looked amused at the boy and was going to introduce himself, when he realised it was Tom the kid was looking at so intensely that Georg and Gustav might not even be in the room.

Slowly, Tom groaned. Ignoring this 'Bill' character was obviously not going to happen, and he mumbled, "We're Black Question Mark. I'm Tom and these are Georg and Gustav," he said, pointing his thumb towards his band mates. Only then, did Bill lift his huge eyes and acknowledged the others. However, he did that very enthusiastically and shook their hands with his own slim elegant girlish one.

Georg noticed how similar his hand was to Tom's, but he'd never say that aloud. Smirking he knew Tom would kill him if he said anything about him being girlish. Of course, Tom couldn't actually kill Georg, but he could sure hurt him, if he got angry enough.

Bill's eyes went back to focusing on Tom. "Did you know that Tomas means being a twin?"

Tom didn't know what to say at first, but then he responded hesitantly, "Uh... yeah. I think I read it somewhere or my step dad told me, but my name is not Tomas. It's just Tom."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we were twins? You and me, Tom?" Bill took a deep breath and then, before Tom could think of an answer to a random comment like that, Bill turned away and gushed at the sheer amount of kids who had showed up to audition. "Guys, we have to beat all these guys!"

"We?" Gustav asked and he gazed at the others with a confused look on his face.

"Yes! We need to stick together and totally win this thing!" Bill exclaimed, "We could be a group! We could be exactly what they are looking for. They are looking for 'something', and we might as well be _it…_ and not these losers!" Smiling brightly, Bill went and sat on the chair next to Tom. Too close, Tom thought - not that he minded that much anymore, but he made sure not to let the G's in on that.

"What's going on, Tom?" Georg grinned. To his knowledge, Tom never let someone he didn't know come as close as the charming Bill had managed within... One minute? Georg smiled because Tom was blushing and Georg had never seen Tom blush, and he was quite confident with the female sex and didn't need to blush to be noticed by them. Georg had never seen a guy get so much attention from girls like Tom. He had no idea how many of these girls turned out to become anything serious, but that mattered not. The dread head had a magnetism that girls couldn't help but feel attracted to. And he had to remind himself that Tom was still only fourteen... and a half.

Tom felt Bill's eyes on him all the time and he didn't know how to respond to the bundle of energy who just sat smiling that megawatt smile at him. Turning his head to snap at him to stop staring, he stopped short. Bill was wearing make up! Frowning in confusion, Tom just stared with his mouth in the shape of a perfect 'O'. Yes, Bill was definitely wearing make up and it looked... Swallowing, Tom forced his eyes away. This was disturbing. Bill looked better than the girls in his class. That was really unsettling for the blond but in that moment, Bill sprung up from his chair.

"Wish me luck!" he said cheerily as he picked up his bag - and off he went.

"He gets in _before_ us? Tom spluttered as he turned his head to glare at Bill who hurried off, and the G's just nodded. Tom narrowed his eyes at them. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Tom, Tom," Georg chuckled, shaking his head. The dread locked boy just didn't see it himself, but he was crushing so hard on pretty Bill - and it shouldn't be funny but it was so damn entertaining, knowing how straight his young friend was. Nevertheless, Georg wished Bill would be picked by the producers, because the willowy boy would come rushing for Tom to play in his band. Georg loved rehearsing with the guys, and Tom could sing somewhat fairly well, but they could use someone like ditzy Bill to front their act. 

Slouching in his seat, Tom sat worrying his thumb. The Bill character made him nervous and he was relieved for a few minutes of not being the centre of Bill's universe, but at the same time, Tom couldn't stop looking at him...damn. Tom sat up straighter, picked up his guitar, and began strumming some chords. 

Soon, Bill was back and he smiled through teary eyes. Tom couldn't tell if he was happy or sad, because Bill had been looking like he was on the verge of combusting with glee from the moment he saw him the first time. 

Georg and Gustav couldn't help but snort when the brunet draped himself all over the chair next to Tom once more, forcing the blond to put down his guitar. It would seem that Bill was just as smitten with Tom as their reluctant friend in denial was towards the petite singer. 

"Don't tell me they chose you?" Tom grunted, refusing to meet Bill's eyes. But Bill just smiled adoringly at the handsome guitarist, looking like he was wondering what it would feel like to touch and knead his tempting dreads with his fingers.

"Congratulations," the G's said and Bill smiled with a nod. 

"Thanks." After several moments had passed, Bill added, "They sure were interested. They even liked my outfit." To emphasize this, Bill got up and took Tom's hand. Surprised Tom followed and stupefied he let Bill twirl himself under the arch created by their joined hands. His kilt fanned out prettily before Bill let go and landed in his chair again with a satisfied sigh. His hands smoothed down the woollen material. Slowly, Tom took his own seat, not quite believing he got tricked into 'dancing' with Bill. Hugging his envy-worthy Gibson in his arms, he gulped visibly, and quickly looked at his palm. Obviously, everything about Bill caused for a double check, since Bill's behaviour was simply... Well, Tom had never met anyone quite like him. 

Looking up, Bill scanned the room. "Where is my dad? I haven't told him the news."

"What does he look like?" Gustav asked helpfully.

"Dark haired... um..." Bill shrugged obviously not able to locate his dad in the crowd. "Don't you have anyone with you?" Bill asked in stead. Of course, he'd noticed that the three boys were alone.

The G's shrugged and said no, but Tom nodded. "My mum will be here as soon as traffic allows her."

"Oh," Bill said and threaded his fingers across his chest. Then he smoothed his skimpy shirt down that had ridden up his pale stomach. Looking away, Tom caught Georg's eyes helplessly. What was he to do about this boy? Bill's eyes shone with a brightness that touched Tom even if he fought it as hard as he could. He should give Bill a hard time, but when the boy suddenly clung to his arm like a girl, he had to remind himself that Bill was not a girl, and he was not interested in having a strange boy attached like that. Nevertheless, at the same time, his stomach did such pleasurable jumps when he looked into Bill's carefully painted eyes. They shone like stars - like the natural little star that Bill obviously was. And like the G's had already figured out, it finally struck Tom that he needed Bill in his band. _They_ needed a star like Bill in the band, he corrected himself. Musicians alone wouldn't quite cut it - he could tell that now - and he was sure that although Bill had gotten the producers' attention, other kids would have had, too, but Bill would be their final choice. He just couldn't imagine anyone else with the same amount of charisma that Bill had. He was unique. He and the G's would have to do more than good if they were going to be chosen by the producers - if they even desired a band at this point.

Who knew if Bill could even sing? Tom suddenly thought.

"Fuck, we're on!" Georg suddenly cried out, as his number was announced. The three boys got up as their numbers were announced consecutively, too, to stand by. 

"Aren't you auditioning together?" Bill asked, looking worried.

"No. We figured..."

"But I've recommended your band!" Bill cried enthusiastically.

"What?" Tom asked. "You can't just take over, man!" Bill looked sheepishly at him. "Shit... Help us with the equipment then."

Bill looked perplexed as if he had no clue where to pull or push.

"Bill?" a man interrupted and Bill flew into his arms with a happy squeal. "How did it go?"

"It went just fine, Dad. I'm so sure they'll pick me! But they have to pick the band, too!"

"Uhu," the man said, his eyes was caught fleetingly by a group of kids of various ages struggling to carry their equipment into the audition room, but quickly looked back into the eyes of his radiant son. "I'm so proud of you," he said, and Bill laughed excitedly. 

"I'll introduce you to them when they're done."

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave, Bill."

"Oh? But, dad, I didn't get Tom's number and I want these boys in my band!" Bill said with such disappointment that there was no way his father should be able to resist him.

Predictably enough, Jörg sighed. A few minutes wouldn't hurt anyone; it was the first time his son had talked about a band. Normally, Bill was just on his own with this fierce dream to become a star. It would be nice if he could share it with somebody his own age and not a dad who frankly didn't have any energy left, and it was rapidly gaining in on him.

"Are you all right, dad?" Bill asked worriedly. He tried to be as cheerful as he possibly could in the hope he could make his father's days a little more bearable, but it was getting harder and harder and his stomach ached knowing that, most of the time, even he couldn't force away the dark clouds looming over his small existence.

Jörg smiled a little forced, the effort never quite reaching his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Black Question Mark dragged out their equipment once more and Bill stood nervously waiting, with pregnant expectation edged in his entire face. Looking at Tom when they finally were back at the table, his eyebrows shut upwards and his entire stance a virtual 'And?'

Tom's face slowly cracked in a smirk, "They dug us so bad!" he finally said. Gustav and Georg grinning behind him in chorus.

"Of course they did!" Bill sang happily, clapping his hands as he hopped on the top of his toes. Then Bill left his father to run into Tom's arms hugging his small body close all by themselves. Quickly, Bill's arms wound around Tom's neck and they stood like that for a few seconds before they realised what they were doing. 

Tom's body jerked when his brain finally informed him he was touching hot skin under his fingers where Bill's shirt once more slipped above the waistband of his kilt. As quickly as possible, Tom let go of Bill and stepped away from him, hoping no one had noticed. He felt so awkward around Bill, and this embarrassing need to touch him was overwhelming. He darted a nervous look at Bill's dad, but he hadn't noticed that Tom had been so physical with his son.

Running his hands over his styled hair, Bill looked at his father and pointed at the boys. "Well, this is Black Question Mark, Dad. Tom, Georg, and Gustav." His father nodded with a tired smile, and Bill knew it had been a wasted effort. His father just couldn't concentrate on these kind of things any more. Sadly, he was used to it. "Tom, can I get your number?" Bill asked nervously, as he bent to riffle through his bag for a pad and pen. Quickly, he thrust the pad into Tom's hands before the dread locked boy could refuse his request. 

Watching his son making friends warmed Jörg. Bill was the apple of his eye, and he loved him more than words could say. Even the drastic, worrisome experimental changes his son went through these years with the make up, the dyed hair, the nail polish, and alternative clothing, he stayed loving and caring as he starved for attention. Bill was mocked at school for trying to be different, but Jörg didn't have the energy to try doing something about it and he knew Bill suffered in silence and just hung in there with a tenacity that was only to be admired. He should have switched Bill's school a long time ago, but again, he couldn't muster the energy to follow through. The school system could be incredibly insensitive. Well, there were excuses enough to pick from although Jörg knew perfectly well that Bill was the victim in the end.

"Tom? Sorry we were so late, sweetheart," a female voice cut in as she neared the group.

Taking a step back, Jörg thought he was imagining things when he heard the voice of his ex-wife Simone, but when she came to stand next to _Tom?!_ \- Jörg realised with a shock that he had spent the previous minutes in the company of his _other_ son, the Tom Bill had introduced him to; his child that he hadn't seen since he was a toddler barely able to walk yet. He looked nothing like Bill, so it was no wonder he hadn't recognized him. This was an opportunity almost god sent. He had been procrastinating this for so long, and now the very person he had to contact was standing right there next to him.

"Mama!" Tom accepted her embrace squirming and sniffling as he tried to keep his cool. He saw Gordon, his step dad, was right behind her. 

"Well? How did you do?" Simone turned to greet Gustav and Georg who both beamed with happiness seeing them there.

"We just went, and they were very interested, mama!" Tom grinned happily to his parents.

"That's fantas..." his mother began, but her voice trailed off oddly. Tom looked up and realised that his mother was staring at Bill's father. 

"Simone. Hallo," Jörg said, and Simone just nodded, taken by surprise. 

Suddenly, her eyes searched around wildly until they rested on Bill. "Bill?" she whispered shocked. 

Tom frowned and looked from Bill, to his dad and back to his mother and Gordon. "You know Bill?" he asked intrigued, or maybe he should be worried? However, his mother didn't answer but kept staring at Bill with an expression in her eyes that Tom had never seen before.

"Look boys..." Jörg said, then he looked at Simone and Gordon Trümper - the man Simone left him for, and he swallowed down his pride. "Could you hang out for a while? I need to talk you," he said imploringly to his ex-wife.

Bill and Tom just stared shell shocked at their parents not grasping a clue of what was going on. Slowly, the two boys sat back in their chairs. Bill was wringing his hands, and Tom tried to kill the handles on his armchair by the way his knuckles turned white in his ion grasp. "What could they possibly have to talk about?" Bill whispered, but Tom had no answer.

 

*

 

"Been a while," Gordon said politely and Jörg nodded.

"Was a shock to see Tom. I had no idea," Jörg said quietly.

"Me, too. Bill looks… nothing like I would have imagined. I suppose I thought he'd turn out the way Tom did. Is his hair dyed?" Simone retorted, her thoughts all over the place.

"Well, he's got a mind set of his own. Very determined," Jörg said vaguely, but it felt good that Simone seemed genuinely proud at the way Bill had turned out. Well, he was satisfied with how handsome Tom had become as well.

"Yeah, same with Tom. Not much of a chance to change his mind. If he sets himself a goal he follows through." There were a few awkward moments of silence. "He's beautiful," Simone suddenly burst out. "Bill is beautiful."

"Tom turned out just fine, too," Jörg said. "They made friends very quickly. I watched them all the time. Bill found him in the crowd with in seconds. I just never made the connection because they look so different now."

"Really?" Simone said. "Jörg, what's going on? I can't stand the tension."

Jörg decided to just spit it out, "I'm sick, Simone. I'm very, very sick and I've wanted to call you for a while. I just couldn't seem to gather the courage."

"How sick?"

"You need to take Bill. I won't be around for much longer."

"What?" both Simone and Gordon said, apprehension written all over their faces.

"I'm getting weaker every day, and soon I'll..."

"You're dying?" Simone asked; worry edged in her voice.

Jörg swallowed. "Eventually. Not right away, but..."

"Does Bill even know?"

"No... I'm a coward. I can't tell him and I want out before it happens."

"You're being quite vague about what's going on, Jörg," Gordon demanded to know.

"If you won't take him, I don't have any other opportunity but the authorities. I have no contact to my mother and..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jörg!" Simone interrupted him incredulously. "It's not a question about us not wanting to. Of course, we'll take him! He's my son!" she cried out. "But... he's fourteen. He's old enough to know."

"I can't tell him. I'm sorry. I never told him about Tom either. Let's just be happy about the fact they've become friends. Maybe... maybe have them spend some time to get to know each other. Like a holiday, yeah?"

"Okay. That can be arranged right away if you'd like," Simone said. "But then you will have to tell him you're sick and what's going on, Jörg."

"Sure. I promise to do that afterwards. Thanks, Simone."

"Don't thank me, Jörg. I can't believe you haven't come forward earlier. He's my son, too. At least Tom knows he used to have a brother," Simone said, feeling aggravated and a million other feelings she couldn't catalogue yet. But that was Jörg in a nutshell.

Jörg shrugged and Simone could see the dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look good at all. He obviously didn't care anymore.

 

*

 

When their parents came back into the room, the boys stood up and looked worried.

"Hello, Bill," Simone said and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Simone. Tom's mother and this is Gordon, my husband." Bill nodded carefully. "You made quite good friends with Tom today, so your father suggested that maybe you would like to come home with us for a while, and the two of you can get to know each other better?"

Slowly, Bill's eyes suspiciously slid to his father's and when he didn't return the gesture, Bill became more worried. "Did you come here just to get me?" he asked Tom's mother. He'd been so happy when his father had volunteered to even take him to the audition but in reality, Bill now believed that he had just arranged for Tom's parents to take him away. All his life, Bill had dreaded becoming separated from his father and now it was happening. The joy he'd felt at being picked out amongst the favourites in the audition faded into the background.

"Of course not, Billy," Jörg quickly reassured his son.

"Bu-but school, dad?"

"It's just for a while, Bill. You can go to Tom's school. You hate your school, right?" Jörg finally replied.

Looking back at the lady, Bill was confused. "Y-yeah, I guess." Tom's mum seemed very nice, and he lo... _liked_ Tom very much already. If they parted now, there was no way of saying that Tom would want to see him again even if he had his phone number. He could never force his own number on Tom and expect him to call Bill. If he wanted to stay in touch with Tom, actually staying in his house for a while was obviously his best shot and he nodded. "Yes. I would like to stay for a while."

"I'll drop by later tonight with a suitcase and some of your stuff," Jörg said and gave his son a warm hug and a kiss. "I'll see you soon, kid." Then he let go of the shaky teen and began leaving.

Bill shuddered and tried to put on a brave smile, but failed miserably.

Instinctively, Tom took over. Bill was crumbling before his eyes and he didn't like that. He went and pulled Bill into his arms. The brunet became rigid at first, but then he almost melted and put his arms around Tom's waist. Tom looked at his mother and understood a thousand things. Bill was going to be staying with them, he just felt it, and Bill was the only one who didn't realise it yet. It was mind-blowing and only made him hold the waif thin boy tighter.

Jörg went back and ruffled Bill's hair affectionately. "I'll see you very soon." Nodding at Tom, he hurried out of the green room and Bill was close to tears. Tom pulled his face against his neck and felt the wetness, but he said nothing, and when they broke apart to gather their equipment, Bill had collected himself. 

"Is there anything you need from the producers before we go?"

"They'll send a contract," Bill said trying to control his voice.

"They'll send it?" Simone asked. "That can't be right..." 

Gordon nodded and left to speak with the reception desk. He came back with four contracts and a big smile. "Gustav… Georg." He gave the two boys each a contract and told them to wait signing anything until he had looked it through thoroughly. Gordon knew what to look for being a professional musician himself. "This cements that they were serious when they picked you. There'll be a meeting very soon and a more relaxed introduction to the team."

The boys nodded, still able to feel excited in spite of the uncomfortable moment with Bill's dad. Equipment was once more carried outside. Gordon's station car could easily store the drums and guitars. It was a constant event in the band's life, but they did have an actual rehearsal room in Gordon's Rock School, and Gordon would return it later tonight.

Georg and Gustav were given a lift to their homes in Magdeburg, and Tom and Bill continued towards Tom's home. They didn't talk to each other but sat quietly wishing for the ride to be over with. Gordon and Simone small talked, and then Tom's mum turned around, "Pizza okay with you, guys?" Tom nodded willingly. Bill realised he was hungry and nodded timidly. Pizza was always a variable.

Looking in the mirror, Simone smiled a little. Tom and Bill sat close - perhaps it was Bill who initiated the close proximity, but Tom was the one who suddenly put his arm around his twin's shoulder, offering silent comfort. The sight was wondrous and she marvelled at how fast the two boys had connected. It was as if they knew there was something between them out of the ordinary. 

There was an ever-present pizza menu in the car, and since the family occasionally chose to have pizza for dinner on an impulsive whim, they liked to order from the car and pick it up on their way home. 

Tom watched how Bill nibbled on his lower lip. "Did it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"Did what hurt?" Bill asked and glanced towards Tom but looked away again. He was in a position where he felt it difficult to enjoy the opportunity he had won today because he was so sad about the way it ended. His dad… gods… Looking up he saw Simone's eyes rest on his and he smiled a little. She smiled back with such warmth that Bill actually did feel she wanted him to stay at their place. His smile grew a little brighter and when Tom squeezed his shoulder, he sighed. Maybe he should just think of this as a way to refuel emotionally. He might be able to relax and look forward to coming back home. When his dad might be better and he didn't have to worry about how Bill did at school, or how many bruises he brought home on a daily basis.

"Your eye," Tom said.

Bill looked confused and then he realised Tom was talking about his eyebrow piercing. "No... well... a little," Bill said, and smiled. "I want a tongue piercing, too."

"Wha... why?" Tom frowned. Why would a boy Bill's age want a tongue piercing?

"For kissing," Bill whispered in Tom's ear; his lips so close that Tom could feel them press against the shell of his ear.

Suddenly, Tom felt how warmth coiled in his body, making his face flush and his ears heating up too fast where Bill's lips had touched him. "Oh..." he breathed out. His body was reacting in the strangest way, sweating out of nowhere and his cock hardened without any warnings. Tom removed his arm from Bill's shoulder but he didn't go far before Bill snatched his hand and replaced it.

"I meant only me, Tom, Jesus," Bill giggled in his ear. "Wouldn't you want one also, by the way?"

Tom's fingers were twitching, he wanted his arm back, but Bill was holding on to his hand. Tom turned his face to the window. "M-maybe..." he stuttered. "But not in my tongue." He could feel Bill wiggle next to him and, casting a quick glance at him still nibbling his full lower lip, Tom added, "My lip." Looking at his mother, he could tell she had heard it all, and he was impressed that she didn't say anything. 

The pizzas had been picked up in Glindenberg, and it didn't take long to get home from this point on. Tom was grateful. His erection hadn't diminished one bit and Bill wouldn't stop squirming nervously next to him. 

"We're going to be rock stars," Bill gushed to no one in particular.

Gordon chuckled, "Yeah. Let me study the contract more closely, and then we'll decide how serious they are in making you kids rock stars."

"Shouldn't my dad..." Bill began.

"Oh, he wanted us to do it, sweetheart," Simone quickly assured Bill. Seeing how the brunet slumped a little, and Tom pulling him closer, she worriedly looked at Gordon. Bill would need a lot of attention the next couple of weeks and she couldn't wait for him to become a member of their little family. Gordon seemed to agree silently, and stepped discretely on the gas pedal to get home sooner.

Finally, they were home and inside the house. The pizzas were put on the table in the kitchen and Tom and Bill sat next to each other. As soon as plates were placed in front of them, the pizza boxes were opened and everybody dug in with a good appetite. Bill's spirits seemed to rise rapidly. His cheeks were flustered and Simone loved how he kept shooting adoring glances at his twin. Bill positively couldn't hide how much he appreciated being near Tom, and Simone hoped that would soften the shock when they were told about their kinship. Continuing to look at her sons, Simone ate slowly and felt how she had repressed her own emotions. It was ethereal to study her twins as they sat next to each other eating their meal with identical motions from the moment they reached for a slice, and until the last bit was chewed.

"You're so alike," she said quietly.

Tom shrugged. "Nah," he said. "We're nothing alike." He grinned to Bill who beamed back at him. Getting something to eat in relaxed company had made Tom in a better mood, and he had begun to think that maybe they could be friends after all. "Wanna see my room?" Tom asked.

Bill nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah." He got up and apologised right away when he'd neglected his plate.

"Leave it for this time, Bill," Simone said and smiled at him. Watching Bill's pretty kilt whip around his thin legs, as he thundered upstairs after Tom, she couldn't help shaking her head. "When are we going to tell them?" she asked Gordon helplessly.

"Tomorrow. Give them a chance at getting some rest tonight. I'm sure the audition was upsetting somehow, not to mention Jörg thrusting Bill at you the way he did."

"Gordon? You want him, right?" Simone asked, and immediately apologised.

"It's okay, Simone." Gordon embraced her. "Of course I want him. I can't imagine Bill would be much different from Tom what personalities go. He's a lovely child. Tom is a lovely child. Of course, Bill belongs here with his twin and with us." 

"Thank you," Simone said and kissed her husband. "That's all I need to know."

 

}¤{ ooo }¤{ ooo }¤{ ooo }¤{ ooo }¤{ ooo }¤{ 

In Tom's room, Bill stood and watched Tom put his guitar on the wall.

"Do you play an instrument?" Tom asked.

"Well, the microphone, and I can play a few melodies on piano, but actually _play_ an instrument..." Bill waved his wrist as to indicate that no, he didn't really play an instrument the way the other boys could.

"Gordon gave me this guitar," Tom said and smiled affectionately at his instrument.

"You call your dad 'Gordon'?" Bill asked with a curious smile.

"Silly," Tom said. "He's my step dad, but I don't call him 'dad'-dad."

"Your parents are divorced?"

Tom shrugged. "Yeah, I also have a..." he stopped and shrugged again. What was the point of mentioning a brother he'd never even seen? 

Bill neared him and put his hands on his narrow hips. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Slowly, Tom looked at Bill's face. "Yeah... I think you're pretty."

"Like a girl?" Bill asked and rubbed his knuckles against his side. "Fuck, this kilt itches. Do you have something I can borrow?"

"S-sure," Tom went to his closet and flung it open. Bill went to stand next to him. 

"Wow..." 

"Um..." Tom scratched his dreads. "It's a bit messy, but I'm sure I can find something..."

Bill laughed. "You sure it's all clean?" All Tom's clothes seemed to have had a private slumber party. Everything was in messy piles everywhere on the shelves. 

"It's... well maybe not directly from the washer, but... I don't smell bad... do I?" Tom looked at Bill who giggled sweetly and put a hand on Tom's shoulder. Then the black-haired boy bent his neck, pressed his face to Tom's chest, and breathed in.

Frozen, Tom stood still and waited until Bill slowly lifted his head and looked him in the eye.

"No, you don't smell," Bill said and bit his lower lip.

Swallowing, Tom didn't care if Bill was pretty like a girl or not, something disturbing was happening inside Tom's body and that feeling told him that Bill was very attractive. Bill still stood close - too close, and Tom pressed his cheek against Bill's and put his arms around him. He was shaking and his erection returned. Bill was so small, so girlish and Tom pulled him even closer. Bill wasn't resisting at any point, and Tom kept his face pressed close. "Y-you're pretty," Tom stuttered confused.

"I like you, Tom," Bill responded against Tom's skin.

Tom's breath hitched. He had no idea what to do now. Normally, he'd kiss the girls he flirted with, hold their hand, and maybe cup a confident feel under their blouse, hoping they'd grope him back, but he had no idea what to do with this beautiful boy. Bill took a deep breath and Tom let go of his head, let go of the pressure. Bill just shook his head and smiled at him.

"Maybe we should go to bed? Where am I sleeping by the way?" Bill asked with his trademark big smile. His eyes were teasing mercilessly.

"I don't know. I don't think my parents thought this through to be honest. Isn't it too early anyway?" Tom started feeling a nervous anticipation. 

"Maybe I could..." Bill pointed towards Tom's bed that was big enough for two boys their size.

"My bed?" Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Bill went and sat on the crumbled duvet. His kilt fanned out prettily and lifting one foot, Bill toed off a boot. With the now bootless foot, he got the other boot off. Then he kicked the footwear further away, resolving in his kilt whipping up exposing his tights clad thighs. 

When Bill didn't pull down the skirt like a good modest girl should have, Tom closed his eyes for a moment. Perhaps it was time to find that t-shirt for Bill, because the skimpy red top was not a good idea once the kilt was taken off. Picking the first he could find, Tom came up with a t-shirt that was a few numbers too big and it would be to Bill, too.

There was a knock on the door and quickly Tom went to answer, holding the shirt in front of him. "Yeah?"

"Bill? I have a mattress for you. You're..." Gordon began.

"That's okay. I'm sleeping in Tom's bed," Bill announced confidently. Quickly, he turned his eyes towards Tom.

The dread locked boy shrugged and looked back at his step dad, hoping he wasn't blushing like a fool. Nothing had happened right?

For a second, Gordon was taken aback, but then decided not to object, if that was the boys' plan. The more the twins could bond, the better they'd be able to digest the news in the morning. "Okay, here's a toothbrush for Bill," he said.

Tom took the toothbrush and went to put it on the desk. Gordon closed the door and left. "The bathroom is next to my room. It's small, but there is a shower downstairs... and one in the basement, but the heater doesn't work too well."

"Okay," Bill said and went to take the t-shirt and toothbrush from Tom. "I'll go brush my teeth then. Can I borrow your toothpaste?"

"Sure," Tom said and, when Bill tugged at the shirt, he remembered he had to let go for Bill to take it with him. Reluctantly, he watched the petite singer leave his room. Bill wasn't going to change in front of Tom in his room and frowning, he realised that it disappointed him.

Taking off his huge t-shirt and shimmying out of his too large jeans, Tom knew he looked a little ridiculous in the over sized clothes, but he liked the style and felt he looked much older wearing them. Glancing at himself in the small mirror on his closet, he saw how scrawny and thin he was out of them. Not much better looking than Bill who even flaunted how delicate he looked. Tom turned around to check how prominent his spine was. It wasn't so bad actually. Maybe he should work out some more. He even imagined it showed the bit he'd been doing lately, but mostly, what he gained disappeared into vertical growth and so it seemed like a waste... His musings were interrupted when Bill returned from the bathroom. Tom swallowed. Bill's make up was wiped clean from his face and confused; Tom thought Bill looked a bit like himself. Further more; Bill hadn't put the shirt on, yet. Clad only in small black boy briefs, he stood in the door and watched Tom. Physically, they were so disturbingly alike that Tom had to look away. 

"Can't wait to gain a few pounds either?" Bill tried to joke.

Tom shrugged but then he grumbled, "Yeah. All I seem to do is getting taller and thinner."

"Yeah, me, too," Bill added. "My knees are so bony."

Tom looked at them. "They seem all right to me."

Bill smiled and slipped the shirt over his head. Tom looked up and watched Bill's ribs expand over his chest and then the shirt covered his skin. 

Leaving his room, Tom went to the bathroom. His cock was still half-hard, and he just knew he shouldn't touch himself, but what if it didn't go away? He'd be in pain. It was in fact a little painful already. Why hadn't Bill made a comment yet about it? Maybe Bill had a boner, too? But why would he have a... Tom chuckled a little and put some paste on his toothbrush. _Because, in spite of looking like a girl, Tom, Bill has a dick, too,_ Tom reminded himself. Laughing amusedly, he felt some of the tension leave his body and, by the time he was done in the bathroom, his erection had gone away.

"Night, mama. Night, Gordon!" he called from the top of the stairs. His parents greeted him back in kind. Returning to his room, Tom found a shirt he used for sleep and put it on.

Bill was already in his bed, curled on his side. "What side would you like, Tom? I can move out of the way if you..." he offered.

"It's fine. Just stay against the wall, Bill," Tom said. Of course, Tom would normally sleep in the middle, hugging all the pillows and the big fluffy duvet, but now... Tom neared the bed and stood looking down at Bill who looked up at him. "Y-you're pretty," Tom stuttered again in almost a whisper. Smiling at him, Bill scooted towards the wall, and Tom lifted a snip to crawl under the covers. For a while, they just watched each other. Tom knew something was going to happen, but he didn't expect Bill to lean in and kiss him softly on the lips.

"How pretty do you think I am?" he asked Tom.

Tom gasped as he sensed Bill lean in once more. This time, Tom pressed his mouth harder against Bill's. "Very pretty," he murmured when Bill retreated again.

Bill smiled adoringly. "You're so cool, Tom."

Tom's breath escalated alarmed for a few moments when Bill edged closer to him and put a hand on his chest. Tom just stared at Bill, until he felt the black-haired boy's hand move slowly across his nipple in deliberate small motions.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked, leaned in, and kissed him lightly, repeatedly. Small nibbles, teasing licks. His cat like dark eyes keenly focused on Tom's wet lips. His long lashes half lowered every time he dipped his head for another kiss.

Tom's lips parted but no words came out, as he let Bill keep on showering him in small arousing kisses. He had no idea if he liked to be touched that way. Girls never touched his upper body intimately when he fooled around with them. He was used to focus on what happened lower. Bill turned his hand, the awareness of the backside of his bed mate's fingers stimulating his sensitive nubs went straight to Tom's cock and, as if in protest to have been neglected earlier on, it only took a few seconds for Tom's penis to tent his boxers.

A moan escaped Bill as his lips stopped its repetitive pecking and instead stayed pressed against Tom's. Gradually, Tom pulled away. His brain was hopelessly behind his body but finally, his arms wrapped around Bill's body. His hand slid down Bill's shirt and down his thigh. Slipping up again, he sought under the hem of the shirt and to his surprise, he found nothing underneath. Bill was not wearing his briefs anymore. Swallowing thickly at the sheer implications, Tom stopped.

"Go on, Tom. Please, go on," Bill breathed against his lips. 

Tom closed his eyes and went by his gut. He was enormously turned on by Bill, by his directness and his confusing androgyny. His fingers clutched awkwardly around Bill's hip, the feel of his skin was maddening. When Bill's hand began to explore the state of Tom's boxers, the fourteen year old felt a rush that left him almost ready to come just by the pleasure of it.

"Off, take them off, Tom," Bill whimpered as his mouth slid across Tom's cheek.

"What are we doing?" Tom gasped with excitement. 

"Everything. We're doing everything," Bill responded, hungrily kissing his lips as he tried to move under Tom.

Letting go of Bill, Tom got on his knees and pushed off his shirt and boxers; everything quickly ending on the floor. Reaching up, Bill pulled at Tom's elastic band and a second later, sun bleached dreads spilled across his narrow shoulders. Dumbfound, they both stared at each other. Their penises were completely identical. It was pretty obvious in the state they were in.

"Look at that..." Tom said. The back of Bill's hand reached out and caressed Tom's smooth belly. He kept a distance of just a few centimetres above the straining head of Tom's cock head. 

"Lock the door, Tom," Bill said. Tom wasn't responding as he watched the black nails slowly become visible when Bill turned his hand. "Lock the door, Tom!" Bill said again and pushed him roughly.

Tom stumbled out of bed and locked the door. Then he neared the slender boy who waited impatiently in his bed. On top of his sheets.

"What are we doing, Bill?" he asked, but still he climbed back and put his hands on Bill's long thighs. Instantly, Bill lifted his knees and Tom dropped his chin. Bill was so sexual as he spread his legs. Tom's cock strained to get some kind of contact with the black-haired boy. 

"What would you like?" Bill asked, as he pulled Tom down on top of him.

"Have you done it? You know..." Tom asked feeling completely out of his league, wondering what kind of sexual experience Bill had under his belt.

"Yes," Bill whispered and grabbed a few dreads tugging them playfully. "I have." 

"Oh my god," Tom gasped. "With girls?" 

Bill chuckled, and it sounded so sweet in Tom's ears in spite of the nervous knot in his stomach, the unbearable arousal that needed release.

"No. Not girls. I'm not interested in girls, Tom," Bill confessed and began to move his pelvis against Tom's.

Tom felt Bill's firm penis rubbing against his own and he gasped with a little moan. "You sure you want a piercing just for kissing?" Tom asked.

Giggling, Bill pressed his tongue between Tom's lips and the blond twin let him. After a few licks, Bill put his arms around Tom's neck. "No... It's also for cock sucking, Tomas."

Tom groaned at the sheer visual of Bill putting someone's penis into his mouth. The words were so dirty and arousing. "You do that?" he managed to croak.

Closing his eyes, Bill pressed his lips against Tom's. "I've done it, yeah, but I want to be able to do it better. I also want other piercings some day."

"Do I even want to know?" Tom asked.

"I want my nipple pierced and also..."'

Tom lifted his head in alarm. "What?"

"Down there..." Bill whispered.

Tom looked at Bill's small boyish nipples and couldn't even phantom someone pushing a needle through them. "N-no..." Everything convulsed inside him with sympathy aches. His cock jerked and Tom pushed against Bill's erection. "How can you even look like you're looking forward to it?"

Bill smiled and wrapped his legs around Tom's waist wriggling his hips. "Move, Tom."

Tom nodded and began to rub against Bill. "You've done it with somebody?" he had to ask again.

"Yeah, Tom. I've done it."

Tom kissed Bill and very soon, everything became dizzy and giddy with pleasure. "With boys?"

"Yes... with a boy," Bill moaned.

"I'm a boy," Tom moaned, too.

"Tom... oh, Tom," Bill chanted, and moved his hips prominently against Tom's.

Tom felt Bill's hands gripping his dreads harder and then Bill's body stiffened against his. Tom didn't stop moving and, gritting his teeth, he came, too after a few more grinds against Bill's body. Slumping, Tom tried to catch his breath on top of Bill who continued his tight grasp of his hair. 

"You've been with a boy?" Tom asked again, calming down from the orgasm.

"Twice," Bill said, playing with Tom's nipple. When he tried to match their nipples, Tom grinned.

"You sure you're not into girls? You're very boob fixated." 

"No girls. Boys have nipples, too," Bill laughed and scooted down a little to lick Tom's nipple.

An unexpected surge went through the blond boy, and his cock responded enthusiastically.

"Imagine a ring there, Tom?" Bill's eyes shone brightly. "It would tingle down there between your legs, and you'd feel it all the time. That's why you need to have piercings... _everywhere_."

Tom groaned and just watched Bill's tongue, remembering the boy wanted that pierced, too. Automatically, he imagined that soft tongue pierced, working across an equally pierced tender nipple. His cock pulsed heavier and panting a little from the rekindled arousal; he saw Bill's head dive south. "Shit!" Tom gasped desperately in a scandalized whisper, but oh, he wanted it. Of course, he did. Getting head was on top of his wishing list of naughty things to do with girls. Bill's tongue darted out and licked the drops oozing from the tip of Tom's penis. "Oh, Bill, please," Tom babbled. The feeling was so intense that he came seconds after, sprinkling some cum on Bill's face.

Not expecting a sperm shower, Bill squeaked with indignation. Slowly, he emerged and sat up. "You could have warned me!"

Tom shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Sorry, Bill. It was so good." Closing his eyes, he tried to relax from the powerful orgasm. Bill chuckled quietly. Tom opened his eyes again, knowing he was falling in love with Bill. Bill's lips travelled to his cheek and Tom lifted his head tiredly. Their lips met in a short kiss. Tom moved away and bumped next to Bill on his side. The black haired boy quickly pressed back against him.

"You want to clean up?" Tom asked but didn't motion to make a move at all. "Stay here. I'll get a wash cloth."

"Wait, Tom," Bill said, as he got out of bed and grabbed his bag. Quickly, he returned to sit on the bed, where he began rummaging through the junk accumulated in his bag. Finding a pack of Kleenex, he wiped the drops off his face and offered another one to Tom, who accepted and used it to clean himself. The soiled tissue landed in the waste basket next to Tom's desk. Looking up at the blond, Bill smiled cutely. Tom smiled back and sat cross-legged next to him, curious at what Bill was looking for.

"Want a smoke?" Bill offered as he found a crumbled pack of smokes in his bag. 

Tom gaped a few seconds. Georg smoked with the potential to become a smoker, and Tom was offered a sample now and then. "Yeah. Cool," he said, darting a nervous glance at the door. 

"Open the window if you're worried about the smell," Bill said, logically. 

Tom did as Bill suggested. Getting back next to Bill on the bed, he saw the other boy pull out a cigarette and flick a lighter. Putting the cigarette between his lips, Bill sucked, making the tip glow and, where after he blew out smoke. Tom could tell Bill had done that many times. "Does your dad know you smoke?"

Bill shrugged. "Yeah, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about a thing anymore."

"Didn't he even get you a real talking-to the first time?" Tom asked.

Bill shook his head. No. Jörg had barely lifted an eyebrow.

Handing over the cigarette, Tom took it and tried to look as experienced as Bill had. Well, he managed to only cough slightly and Bill looked so sweet as he put an arm around Tom's shoulder. They still hadn't dressed, and Tom liked being naked with him. Eventually, the cigarette was finished, and Tom and Bill went back to bed. 

Naked they lay close chest-to-chest cuddling under the duvet. Bill stroked Tom's neck and cheek, caressing the moles he had there. He had quite the collection sprinkled over his body, too. Tom held Bill loosely with his upper arm draped over Bill's waist, feeling his spine and ribs with gentle fingertips. He'd never done this with anybody where he really cared about the person like he cared for Bill. He really liked doing it with Bill.

"Can I be your boyfriend?" Bill whispered, actual hope evident in his dark almond shaped eyes.

Tom nodded. He had no idea what he went into, but so far, he liked the feeling. "Yeah, I'd liked that very much."

Bill seemed to relax somehow and the way he pushed his face into Tom's neck was quite satisfactory to the dread-head's ego.

 

*

 

"Good morning... Tom? Your door is locked!" Bill heard Simone's surprised voice exclaim outside Tom's room.

"One moment!" the raven haired boy said cheerfully and quickly fumbled for his underwear and sleep shirt in the foot of the bed where he'd discarded them last night. Once he was dressed, he went and unlocked the door greeting the woman with a blinding smile. 

"Oh...Good morning Bill!" Simone said, staring at his make-up free face. "S-slept well?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. I slept quite well. Tom's bed is very nice."

"I'm glad. And here we tried offering a mattress for the floor. It's nice you ..."

"Mama!" Tom groaned at his mother's yapping and Bill giggled.

"Breakfast is ready. We have something to tell you guys, so..." Simone said, and Bill frowned. He was certain it had to do with his father. Perhaps he'd changed his mind and decided that Bill was going home already. Bill felt sad. Torn between missing his dad and not wanting to go home already, suddenly overcame him. If asked right at this moment though where he wanted to be, he would want to spend time with his boyfriend. Yeah, that's what they were now, he and Tom. 

"Okay. Well, hurry up." Simone left right away, and Bill went back to sit on the bed to look at Tom. Beautiful Tom. 

Bending down, Bill caught Tom's lips. The blond recoiled in surprise and Bill retreated right away. Okay, maybe Tom needed a little more time to get used to the idea. Bill smiled and got up. He had to remember that Tom thought he was straight. That was until he met Bill yesterday. Marching all over him, was not the best approach to keep him interested. 

Realising he only had his stage outfit to choose from, Bill wondered what to wear. Shrugging, he began to fetch his clothes when there was a knock on the door once more. This time it was Gordon. His timing was impeccable.

"Bill. Your father came by late last night with your stuff. I suggest you could use a change of clothes?" He set two bags on the floor and Bill came towards him to scrutinize the luggage. So his dad wasn't coming to take him home already. Now he could exclude that from the talk Simone had mentioned.

Looking away, Bill wasn't satisfied with that solution either, even if it had been naïve to entertain the thought that his dad would have picked him up because he couldn't deal with being parted from Bill. Pushing a wavy lock of hair out of his eyes, Bill smiled at Gordon. "Thanks, Gordon. I've probably got everything I need."

Gordon looked slightly hesitant, but then he said, "I've got a few more bags down here if what you need isn't in those bags."

Bill froze. "What?" he asked.

"I have more bags in the hall if you need to look for other stuff, Bill," Gordon said softly, gently.

"How many?" Bill asked, carefully.

Gordon took a deep breath. "A lot."

Bill nodded and turned away. The door closed quietly as Gordon went downstairs again.

Tom sat on the bed with his duvet wrapped around his waist. "What's going on, Bill?"

"Nothing," Bill shrugged and forced a pleasant grimace on his face, but it was difficult to control his facial expressions when he felt his world crumbling. His dad had brought everything over and not just a few weekend bags. What was going on? Quickly, he picked a random pair of jeans, one of his t-shirts, and waved at Tom once he had changed. "See you downstairs, Tom." 

Not able to stand it anymore, Bill hurried down the stairs and went in search for the kitchen they had pizza in last night. Tom's family already sat waiting for them.

When Tom came down only a few minutes later, Bill was close to throwing up with anxiety, but he put on his dazzling brave face and waited with his hands buried between his thighs. Small trembles in his stiff stance were easily detected if one looked closer, but he put up an inhuman effort to try to pretend he wasn't affected by the many bags containing all his belongings that he located in the hallway as he went for the kitchen.

Tom looked bored. He hadn't noticed anything and started eating breakfast right away.

Finally, Simone coughed uncomfortably and began talking. "Bill. Your father is not coming back."

Bill looked away and treacherous tears escaped his eyes that had suddenly brightened and filled fast with the salty wetness. A sniffle also escaped him and he put a palm to his mouth. "Did he say why?" his voiced rasped.

"He said you knew why," Simone told her child, hating being the one to deliver these cutting answers to him.

"No," Bill hitched and looked down. He sensed Tom's gaze upon him but he didn't say anything and Bill was grateful. "He never wanted to tell me what was wrong."

"Well, he's not doing so well. He's sick. Very sick."

Bill sucked his lips inside his mouth and nodded a little jerkily. There was a slight ringing before his ears. His stomach hurt so badly with nerves, too. "He's dying... I kind of knew. I just thought if I tried..."

"Oh, Billy."

The black haired boy looked up and through his blinding tears, he saw Tom's mother get up and come over and pull him to his feet. They were almost the same height. Her arms felt amazing and Bill held on to her. He'd never had a mother but Tom's mama was the centre of his world right now. He couldn't keep it together much longer anymore.

"You're welcome to stay with us, okay? Would you like that, Bill?"

Bill moaned. "I don't know," he said, feeling his throat constricting from anguish. 

"It's hard, I know."

"I won't have anybody," Bill cried. "If my dad dies, I won't have anybody."

"Bill. I have to tell you something very important. And that goes for you, too, Tom." Bill tried to get a hold of himself and prepare himself for the next. Sitting down next to Tom, he waited. Simone knew about them. She was going to tell them to stop what they initiated last night. If Bill didn't even have that, he would surely fall apart. 

"Bill's dad and I were once married," Simone said, waiting for the penny to drop.

A few seconds went by before the twins looked at each other and then at Simone. Simultaneously, they blurted, "What?" 

"Sweethearts. You're twins," Simone continued nervously. "I'm amazed you hadn't figured it out by now. You look like two drops of water."

The boys still stared at her like she was crazy, but then Bill let out a long sigh in relief. That was all? He and Tom were twins? Then he began to laugh slightly hysterically and Simone joined him.

Only Tom and Gordon sat back looking at each other. Tom looked completely shell shocked.

"You're okay, son?" Gordon asked. Tom's eyes were huge.

Tom looked at Bill in wonder and then looked back at Gordon. Slowly, he started eating his breakfast and nodded once. Gordon grinned and shook his head. Hopefully, it was going to work out. 

 

*

 

He should have known. Of course, he should have figured it out. He'd sensed it from the second he'd laid eyes on Bill. _You're related to the weirdo. To that... that girl!_ But acknowledging it... Tom glanced at Bill who looked dreamily at his mama. Tom almost choked. _Bill's_ mama, too. Tom got up and went for more milk in the fridge. He was close to freaking out. He had _sex_ with Bill. His twin. And he liked it. _I want more,_ his mind overruled his slightly panicky thoughts.

"Are you okay, Tom?" Gordon stood behind him and put a hand on Tom's tense shoulder.

"Peachy," Tom whispered. They both looked at Bill and Simone who were clearly getting along fabulously. Bill sat on her lap and coddled close like a koala bear.

"Bear with him, Tom. He's never had a mother."

"Yeah, right, but does it have to be _my_ mama?" Tom hissed, embarrassed by his own jealousy.

Gordon put his big hand around the back of Tom's head and pulled him into a hug. "He's not taking her away from you. It's huge for all of us, but we'll adapt. Give Bill a chance, Tom. He really needs your mother right now. Especially now."

Tom closed his eyes and tried to understand. Bill's dad had practically dumped his son... With a shock, Tom only now realised that _that guy_ was his dad, too. Well, his biological dad anyway. Suddenly, he grasped that he was lacking several answers about his own childhood, and how it even happened that he was parted from his twin in the first place. He'd always known he had a brother somewhere, but he'd never really gotten a straight answer why he'd never seen him. He remembered seeing a picture of him and Bill on a dresser in his parents' bedroom. Just two very small identical babies in a baby swing, but the picture disappeared at some point, adding to the mystery. Sometimes it felt like he'd just imagined it, though. But he supposed it was too hard on his mama to keep the picture there when she realised she wasn't going to see her child again.

"What happened?" Tom finally asked.

Gordon looked up at Simone who nodded. Bill looked at her keenly, too. Hungry for an explanation or justification to why he was even in this situation.

"Well - and this is not to speak badly about your dad - I mean Jörg, boys, but... when we separated, he moved away. I never got a permanent address because he moved a lot."

"We did," Bill confirmed.

"We had an agreement to keep each other up to date on you both. Exchange photographs and such, but he never stayed long enough in one place from the get go. I literally lost a son when we separated, and I couldn't understand how he willingly lost one, too."

"So due to being out of touch, Bill and I never saw each other while growing up?" Tom asked. 

"Yes," Simone said.

"Why were we separated, too? Why couldn't Tom and I stay together?" Bill asked.

"Believe me that I wanted that, but I was unfortunately the reason for the separation in the first place." Simone looked at Gordon. "And so, I went along with your dad's demand to have one of you. That happened to be Bill. I'm so sorry you were used as mutual revenge between us, boys," she said. "I could have let Jörg have you both, but I wanted one of my boys, too," she finished, her voice shaky with the sudden emotion.

Bill embraced her. "But I have you now."

Tom still felt cheated somehow. "She's my mama, too."

"SO?" Bill snarled at his twin.

"Guys! Guys!" Gordon interrupted the hostility, and let go of Tom. "We're here for both of you. Let's stay focused on what's happening."

"What's happening?" Tom provoked, staring at Bill's tempting lips. Lips that had been all over him last night. "I'll tell you what's happening..."

Quickly, Bill slipped off Simone's lap, went to Tom, and grabbed his hand. "We're going to our room and talk, Tom. That's what happening."

Tom didn't respond to that but let himself be dragged away. "It's _my_ room," he then protested, looking at his mother for confirmation; his dreads dancing in his face by the vigorous movements of his head. 

"Ours. Don't be an ass!" Bill pulled harder. Half way up the stairs, he hissed, "You were going to tell them about us, moron!"

Tom tried to pull free, but holding on harder, Bill managed to direct them back into Tom's room. Staring at each other the tension was thick between them. Tom slowly went to sit in his chair by the desk. Unhurriedly, he swivelled to either side as his eyes sought Bill's challengingly. A few minutes went by and neither of them wanted to budge.

"If you aren't going to say something anyway, I'm going back downstairs for my breakfast," Tom snapped and got out of his chair. Bill accelerated promptly, went to stand in front of Tom, and pushed him back a few steps. The twins glared into each other's eyes with a passion that bordered on hate.

Finally, Bill was the first to break the unbearable moment, and stepped closer to Tom with gritted teeth. Then his tense shoulders relaxed, and cautiously he leaned in to kiss Tom on the lips. Relieved, Tom closed his eyes and tilted his head to get the right angle. Slowly, wordlessly their lips moved on top of one another. Bill stepped closer to feel his twins' chest better and grabbed the front of Tom's shirt.

Letting go, Bill rested his head on his shoulder and whispered, "I still like you, Tom."

Wrapping his long thin arms around his twin, Tom hugged him hard. "I still like you, too, Bill." Looking towards the mirror on the closet, Tom watched his brother in his arms he hugged him even tighter.

Bill gasped at the tight squeeze, and felt Tom let go just a fraction. Inhaling sharply, Bill nodded. "We're going to be rock stars, Tom. It's so awesome!"

Tom snorted surprised. "Yeah. Actually, I can hardly believe it. And you're... here. It's insane. Isn't it? But I'll play my cool guitar and you'll sing pretty songs for me. For the band, I mean."

Bill rubbed his cheek against Tom's and petted his blond hair. "Yeah. We're going to famous, Tom. Let's go back downstairs. Mama is sad."

"Okay," Tom agreed. Their mother was clearly plagued by guilt. Well, there was no need for it. The boys had a bit of guilt divided between themselves by now and were old enough to see how it equalled a lot of the facts that had been presented during the last 24 hours.

"We can never tell them about this," Bill said and for emphasis, he kissed Tom firmly pulling his face close using a few convenient dreads.

Tom smirked. "About what?" he replied, and let his hands roam down Bill's narrow back and pressing them around his brother's waist.

"You know... that I'm your boyfriend," Bill reminded cheerfully into Tom's sweetly designed ear that looked exactly like his own. Rubbing his crotch suggestively against Tom's, he smirked, finding his brother responding to the sexual meaning of the word.

Tom coughed and pulled back a little. Staring into Bill's beautiful, brandy brown eyes, he nodded. "You sure are, Bill."

Smiling secretively, they went back downstairs to a pair of very relieved parents and a breakfast table that had suddenly become much more festive. Holding hands, they went to stand in front of the couple.

"We made peace," Bill announced. "And I demand to sleep in Tom's room."

Simone looked at Gordon for advice, but her husband smiled. It was probably just an initial phase.

"No problem, Bill. We'll get you guys bunk beds. You can always pretend you're living in barracks. Just keep the gun shot setting on mute."

Tom coughed at Gordon's unintended double entendre and let go of Bill's hand, or rather shook his hand free when his twin didn't let go willingly. What Bill really meant was that he wanted to continue to sleep in Tom's bed. Tom wanted that, too. He wanted to know more about Bill's so called experiences. If he truly had had sex... real sex, and not just the exciting fumbling they did together last night in Tom's bed. Oh, yes. Tom agreed that bunks would be a perfect excuse to camouflage the real reason they wanted to share his room. "Thanks, Gordon. That is super!"

Simone and Gordon smiled at the boys and smiled at each other. If the twins were okay to be crammed into one bedroom, they wouldn't have to clear a room for Bill... yet. 

Walking back to sit down, the twins cheerily had breakfast and, in spite of how shocking the day had begun, they thought the future looked much brighter. 

As they sat close next to each other, Bill's thigh kept pressing against Tom's and the blond smirked feeling ridiculously happy. 

"Tell us some more, mama," Bill asked, his eyes demanding adventure. 

"Well," Simone said with a smile. "Tom is older by ten minutes..."

"Ha!" Tom exclaimed and kicked Bill's ankle, satisfied he'd suddenly gained the status as 'big brother' on top of a twin.

"Tom!" Bill returned the kick but quickly looked back at Simone.

"You were both so very small, so delicate, and so beautiful. But even though you were both so very tiny, you didn't need to be in the incubator, and we could bring you home after just a few days."

Bill folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them, focusing his dreamy gaze on his mama. Tom looked at him and smiled a little. Bill crushed on their mama and, remembering Gordon's words that Bill never had a mother while growing up, now Tom thought his little brother deserved this infatuation. His mother was totally smitten by her youngest and, as Tom glanced at Gordon, he almost laughed out loud. Even his cool step dad was watching the lively charming boy with a soft look in his eyes. Tom turned his head and put his arm around Bill's narrow shoulder and squeezed his twin a little. Bill was twirling everybody around his little finger, and Tom honestly wasn't sure he did it on purpose. Bill was the natural centre of attention and he knew he had to accept that. It would be easier to refuse breathing and who would do that willingly?

As if Bill could read his thoughts, he straightened up, turned his head and whispered in Tom's ear, "Do you still think I'm the prettiest, Tom?" 

Tom looked into Bill's expressive eyes, his adorable long eye lashes fanned sweetly when he blinked. Squeezing his shoulder, Tom smiled and hugged Bill towards him a few seconds. Heat crept into his cheeks as Bill discretely rested a small hand on Tom's thigh.

When Bill looked at his bowl again, Tom whispered in his ear, "You're the prettiest, most gorgeous boy I know."

Giggling delightedly, Bill glanced at him. "Yeah?"

Then they realised that their parents were watching them amusedly, and blushing Bill shut up. 

"What are your plans, boys?" Simone asked conversationally.

Tom shrugged. "Well, we should practice... and Gordon could look at the contract to verify it."

"We'll never become rock stars..." Bill took over.

"...if we can't sign the contract," Tom finished.

Both boys looked equally miffed as if the contract would be forgotten somehow, and their hot shot as celebrities was lost forever. The music teacher burst into a laughing fit because if he hadn't believed the two challenging kids in front of him were twins, he sure did now. Man, were he and Simone if for a trial time or what?

"That's cool, guys. I looked it over last night, and it seems genuine enough. They're not demanding that you squeeze diamonds out of your baby teeth for them yet."

Bill's right eyebrow shot upwards and turning his head fractionally at Tom for a translation, Tom just smiled and shook his head. 

"Let's go practise, Bill! And we need a new name."

"I wanna sign first," Bill said, and got out of his chair.

"No. That's our job, Bill," Simone said.

"Can I watch at least?" Bill put his hands on his hips.

"You don't believe they'll sign?" Tom laughed, but he wanted to watch, too.

Gordon went to get the contracts from the front of the fridge. "Okay, kids. Here goes." He gave a pen to Simone and with a small laugh; she signed both contracts for her sons. Although it had no legal value, the twins scribbled their names under hers on their copies of the contracts, too. 

They were now a step further on their way to become famous. 

 

*

 

As promised, the twins would get bunk beds in their room, however, it still lasted a few days before Gordon would be able to get one in their size, and until then, Bill slept in Tom's bed. So, the second evening in his new home, Bill spent on a cosy Saturday family evening with TV, popcorn, and a variety of Haribo gummy snacks. Bill sat close to Tom on the couch feeling relatively relaxed and happy. Secretly, they threaded their fingers when they were sure their parents weren't watching, but when Bill fed Tom popcorn, the older twin thought it was getting a little bit out of hand.

Normally, Tom would be together with the G's, but tonight he wanted to stay in and spend time with Bill. Bill entrusted Tom with the same kind of information. He, too, would have been with his friends, but tonight they both wanted to bask in the feeling of the new family ties. 

Bill slipped him another bit of popcorn, and Tom's hand felt clasped so tightly to Bill's. His twin sent some obvious codes to him as he squeezed Tom's hand rhythmically. Sporting _and_ hiding an erection in such a close proximity to their mother and stepfather was not cool, but Tom managed to let go of Bill, get up, and shuffle out of the living room with a casual, "You coming?" towards his twin.

Getting up, too, Bill smiled brilliantly at his parents and, when Simone denied his offer to carry some of the stuff to the kitchen, he wished them goodnight and hurriedly followed Tom. 

Sucking in his lips, Bill watched Tom as he sat on the edge of the bed looking back at him as he entered the room. Bill smiled and neared his twin, a little sway in his hips, consciously or not, Tom didn't care; he liked it and, reaching out to touch Bill when he stood in front of him, the blond boy pressed his face against Bill's t-shirt clad abdomen. 

"Bill," he breathed the word with longing and pulled up the fabric. Feeling Bill's fingers in his hair, Tom sighed and squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed his face against his boyfriend’s soft skin. Tom put his arms around Bill's thighs and Bill shifted forward fractionally, until they both tilted down on the bed in a giggling cluster of long, thin arms and legs. Hoisting himself up, Bill gave Tom room to make space for Bill to lie down, too. 

Immediately, Tom pulled Bill closer once he lay down, too. The black-haired boy buried his nose in Tom's soft blond hair, holding an arm across his chest and around a smooth shoulder bone. "Take your clothes off?" he whispered with such expectation in his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Tom asked.

"Just... touch you and... you know," Bill insinuated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I want that." Tom nodded knowingly, and tried to pull Bill ever closer to him. 

Bill wriggled out of his grasp and sat up. "Take your clothes off, Tom. Off, off, off!" 

Tom smirked and got out of bed. "Calm down. I'll do it." Then he pulled his shirts over his head and dropped them on the floor. Unbuckling and unzipping his pants they soon joined the shirts on the floor and, when he stepped out of them, he glanced at Bill. Bill was still fully clothed and Tom felt heat break out everywhere. "Aren't you undressing, too?"

Bill bit his lower lip and nodded. "Yes. Of course." But he didn't initiate it. 

Tom let a finger dive under the elastic of his underwear. "Well, aren't you going to?" He let his hands drop by his hips and came to the bed and sat down.

"Take your socks off, Tom." 

Tom did but still he wondered what was going on. "I thought we were... I want to see you, Bill," he whispered.

Bill nodded and touched Tom's chest. "I will. But after you. I want you to watch me like I'm watching you."

Tom shivered and stepped back to the floor. Looking at Bill, he resolutely pulled down his underwear and socks. 

Bill bit his upper lip before smacking his lips determinedly at the sight of Tom's erection. "Now me." Tom crawled back into bed and sat cross legged watching Bill expectantly.

Bill became bashful for a moment before he grinned with expectation written all over his face and turned his back on Tom. Then he faced him once more and stepped closer to Tom, putting a hand under Tom's chin. Bending he kissed Tom softly. As eh straightened up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Fumbling with the button and zipper he soon let his jeans pool around his ankles. Kicking them off, he stood in boxers and socks.

"You can keep the socks on if your feet are cold," Tom suggested.

"No," Bill said breathily, and lifted each leg quickly to rid his feet of socks. Then he positioned himself in front of Tom and shook his hair looking so dazzling and pretty before taking Tom’s hands into his. Placing them on his hips, he used the friction Tom created to help slip his underwear down his small hips. Tom smirked and dug his fingers into the soft fabric and pulled them down. Bill giggled excitedly and rested his hands on Tom's shoulders. "Make some space, Tom."

Tom did and they huddled under the duvet with shivers of excitement. Immediately, they sought each other's embrace and clung together as they continued to experience small muscle spasms of nerves and arousal. Their legs entwined, too, and Bill laughed softly against Tom's neck. Experimentally, he rotated his hips, making their groins rub mutually.

"You're wet," Tom said blunt.

"Yeah. We're both wet," Bill established.

"I think I'm..." Tom said with a huge grin, feeling how precome was trickling out of his penis.

"How many times do you think you can come, Tom?" Bill asked, his eyes all smiles

"Uuum..." Tom's eye brows lifted questioningly, as they slipped apart enough to face each other. Bill smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you can come hundreds of times in one evening," Tom said dryly.

"No, Tom." Bill wrinkled his nose and smiled like he had a secret to tell. Well, Tom knew Bill would tell him in due time if he felt like it.

"I don't know. But we'll find out together, Tom," he said. 

"Tonight?" Tom asked to be sure.

"Right now," Bill said back, licking his lips with glee.

All of a sudden, Tom remembered what Bill had admitted last night. "Have you really had sex with someone?"

Bill regarded him a few seconds before he confirmed, "Yes, Tom. Why?"

"I'm..." Tom stopped thinking for a moment. "For real?" Tom knew why he kept pushing the subject. He didn't like that Bill had already had sex with someone Tom didn't know. Bill was his now.

"Tom..." Bill thought for a moment, too. This meant a great deal to his brother. " _I_ did it. I wasn't the one who took it up my bum. Does that make you feel better?"

Tom gaped at Bill. "NO! I mean... no, I mean..."

"Tom, I'll let you inside. Don't worry about it. It feels good no matter if you're on top or..."

"How do you even know all of this? Didn't your dad..." Tom's mouth stood agape.

"Tom?" Bill interrupted to get his attention with a small giggle. "No. He didn't know anything. I didn't exactly _tell_ dad when I had sex..." 

Closing his mouth, Tom pressed his lips to Bill's. Surprised Bill reciprocated and added pressure from his part.

"Do you want to do it?" Bill asked Tom.

"I think so, but... jacking off is also nice."

Bill smiled. He imagined he'd never want to tell Tom what exactly he'd done with the other boys. White lies were handy when they protected the one who wasn't ready to know. Dreamily, Bill couldn't wait to do those things with Tom when his twin was ready. Bill wasn't a patient boy, but where Tom was concerned, he'd wait for as long as it took. A week at least. 

"Mmmm..." Bill moaned quietly, and they kissed again. Bill wasn't regretting he'd already slept with someone else, because it had been an okay experience both times. But now he could share Tom's first time instead, and that was going to be good for the both of them. "Touch me, Tom," he asked, and Tom's hand cradled his head and pressed Bill's mouth against his own harder. Bill let Tom's tongue slip inside his mouth and Tom smiled against his lips.

"You're _my_ boyfriend," Tom assured Bill as much as he assured himself. Then he let go of Bill and pulled away to look down at their bodies. Their penises aligned looked incredibly good to him and he rubbed his own across Bill's a few times, the sensation of their hardness turning him on so much he hitched for breath. 

"Want me to suck it?" Bill asked, his eyes had become more seductive and also a hint of a coy predator was to be detected.

"Sure!" Tom agreed right away, but then he thought that he wanted to do the other thing more badly, but getting a blowjob did sound really nice right now, so... "Hang on... I might want the other thing more."

Bill smiled knowingly, nodded, and got out of bed and went to find his toilet bag. "Maybe you can have both."

Tom watched him curiously. "What are you doing, Billi?"

Bill came back with something that looked like a slender tube of droplets for sore eyes. "We need this, Tom."

"Sure, but what is it?"

Bill smiled cheekily and chuckling, he squeezed a small dollop of clear gel onto his finger. "It makes me wet down there."

"Wet?... oh," Tom smiled. Wet sounded good. Bill lay down on his back and lifted his knees. Slowly, he applied a layer onto his opening. "What are you doing?" Tom asked again intrigued.

"I don't know," Bill laughed. "I can't really reach."

"Want me to help?" Tom asked, because he could see where this was taking them and he was very eager to get there now.

"Yes. Help me, Tom," Bill said in a voice that made Tom's cock leap with arousal. "Put some of it on your finger and put it in me."

Tom did and moved closer. Their eyes met briefly.

"Please, Tom," Bill whispered, and Tom realised there was no way he would deny Bill anything. Ever. Slowly, he pushed his index finger into Bill and his twin shuddered and wriggled a little. "Faster, Tom."

"Okay." Tom pushed it all the way in. The fit was tight, but Bill wasn't complaining. "What does it feel like?" he asked.

"Like having your temperature taken, only ..." Bill giggled and sucked in his lips. "Move it a little." Tom did and Bill arched slightly.

"Huhh..." Tom croaked in a whisper. His brother looked very suspenseful and kind of ready. "What's next?" Tom asked.

"You're next," Bill said, still sucking his lips. 

Removing his finger, Tom then settled closer to Bill and looked at the tiny spot where he was supposed to guide his penis inside. Looking at Bill, Tom saw his plush lips pout back. "Suck it," he demanded.

Bill grinned and agreed. "No gel?"

"Want you to make me wet."

"Okay, I'll do it fast then because I want you in me as quick as possible." Sitting up the boys arranged Tom on his knees and Bill sat on his bottom quickly drenching Tom’s erection with saliva that seemed to spurt into Bill's mouth from sheer eagerness. Grinning at each other, Tom drew a finger across Bill's chin where mouth water escaped his thorough and noisy sucking. 

"Enough, Bill," Tom said with a winch. It felt too good too fast and he was becoming over stimulated and wanted to move on. Push in.

Sighing, Bill fell back on the bed and once more lifted his knees. Tom moved up and pressed Bill's shins back before he put his cock against his twin's opening. When he pushed against the tight sphincter, Bill gasped and felt it yield and accommodate Tom's boyish size. "So good," he said and let go of his legs and pulled at Tom's waist to bring him closer, deeper. 

Tom bent his arms and Bill quickly motioned to put his legs on top of Tom's shoulders, making his big brother slip out of his body involuntarily. "Who taught you that?" Tom asked.

Bill didn't know what to respond and just shrugged. "Seemed natural. Come on already, Tom," he urged, impatiently.

Eagerly, Tom pushed back in and down on Bill's body. His brother looked up at him with adoring eyes and happily, Tom grinned back. "You like it?"

"I love it," Bill said with a small moan as Tom pulled back a bit and sheathed himself again and again inside Bill's body. A wonderful rush built up in the dread head, quickly taking up the feeling from where the blowjob had stopped. Bill was so tight that Tom had no choice but to repeat his motions until he groaned and came inside his younger sibling.

"Hurry. Keep pushing, Tom," Bill gritted, unable to stop writhing while pressing his hips against Tom's. "My God, Tom, _Tom!_ " he croaked, trying to keep his voice down while his climax took over. 

"Shit," Tom whimpered, worried he might not be able to pull out the way Bill squeezed his poor dick.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Bill whimpered back, the wonderful sensations still coiling in his groin, teasing his sensitive body. Carefully, Tom moved closer and settled his bent thighs under Bill's body and embraced him completely. Bill welcomed his twin in the aftermath, clinging to him as their bodies shuddered. "No more," Bill hissed.

Tom wasn't going to tease him about only coming once. He had no idea what Bill possibly felt like with a part of Tom lodged in his bottom. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It was so good, Tom. Just how I wanted you to make me feel," Bill quickly assured him. "You can pull out now, though."

"Why did it feel good to you, Bill?" Tom asked, enjoying the expression on his brother's sweet face as his dick popped out.

"Because it was you and because you rubbed something inside me that feels good."

Tom lay on his side facing Bill who followed his example. "Maybe I should have a piercing?"

"Do you want to?" Bill asked all smiles and heavy lidded eyes.

"Maybe." Tom watched his brother become sleepy. He felt pretty sleepy himself but they were sticky from lovemaking and Tom couldn't sleep this way and volunteering, he quickly got up and found some napkins on his desk and wiped Bill and himself clean.

"Thanks, Tom," Bill murmured satisfied against Tom's cheek as his brother once more lay close to him.

Tom nuzzled into Bill as they embraced and settled for sleeping. 

 

*

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/user/myr_of_tues_sted/media/Tokio%20Hotel/auditioning_zpsum1otncd.jpg.html)

 

The story stops here so consider the rest an epilogue.

 

The first business meeting concerning the new boy group happened two weeks later where the band handed over the signed contracts. Further details considering their young age were included. They were not obligated to record more than one album per renewal of their contract. Speaking for all the parents concerning the group 'Black Question Mark', Gordon would not allow the kids to be forced to slave through an unrealistic number of albums in future that would only profit the producers when the band hadn't even had a single out yet. Each album would be negotiated one at a time. As it were, the producers were on the same page as the parents, pointing out the fact they had asked for a band consisting of talented children and they would handle the matter in that spirit. 

After the first band rehearsal at Gordon's Rock Schule, the boys immediately changed their name to 'Devilish'. It was daring and full of attitude and everything they were progressing towards. The four kids wanted to rehearse as much as possible before they would start working with the producers in the studio in Hamburg. Bill showed the band the songs he'd written, and they showed him theirs, and together they made the best of the material they had.

Obviously, the boys were eager to cooperate and participate. They wanted this with a burning conviction and could hardly wait to begin. But they would have to be patient until their next vacation and practise hard in the meantime. Of course, they would have to sacrifice several vacations, but that's what they wanted. 

The same went for school work. Bill and Tom needed to prove they were not slacking due to their new superior interest. If they kept up their school work, they were promised a bonus of a kind. Bill knew what he wanted: He wanted that tongue piercing he yearned to get. Reluctantly, Tom let himself get talked into promising Bill that he'd get his lip pierced although the dread head had set his eyes on a new guitar. However, the thought of sharing a piercing with Bill also seemed alluring now they were boyfriends. In Tom's world that symbolised they were a couple. Like an engagement ring - only not really. They were twins and already belonged to each other since the day they were conceived. Bill was now attending Tom's school, but not the same class which had the twins pout for days, but there was not room in Tom's class for Bill, and Bill's teacher did not want to let Tom transfer to his. Simone and Gordon were not giving any explanation, and so far did not see it as an immediate problem. Bill was smart and would cope in school on his own. As long as Tom was there, he was okay.

Georg and Gustav had been teasing Tom to no ends when they got to know that the girlish boy Bill, whom they met at the audition, was in fact Tom's twin. They might have suspected there was some kind of invisible connection between them, but being each other's long lost sibling would never have occurred to them. Georg, who was aware of Tom's infatuation, would still find it hysterical how Tom struggled to try and keep Bill a foot away from him if he was lucky, but still wanting to stay as close as possible. The younger of the twins was constantly seeking his company or opinion, and if he got away with sitting on Tom, too, then the boy with black dyed hair was very content. The darker part of the story - that Bill's dad had abandoned him - Georg never made fun of. The day after their meeting with the Hamburg team, Jörg died. It lay between the lines that he'd committed suicide, but all the twins were told was that he'd died in a car accident, hitting a tree. There had been no witnesses and Bill had been crushed getting the sad news. Luckily for the younger boy, he had plenty of things happening all at once to lessen his heartbreak, and it seemed to Georg as if Bill had expected it any day, and just endured the stressful task of waiting for the inevitable to happen. 

 

As soon as the first vacation was up, the four boys had a longer session with the producers in Hamburg. The team had been very intrigued when they realised that the forgoing Kaulitz kids were in fact identical twins. Georg and Gustav were far quieter, but they seemed to prefer letting the younger boys take the lead which came natural to them - especially Bill. Tom used to be the talkative in the band, but now Bill had taken over. He talked... well, he never seemed to shut his mouth whether it was talking or singing. He had an opinion on everything and miraculously, it was actually the opinion of the entire band. However, when they showed up in Hamburg for their first real rehearsals, the boys were blown away by the way their songs could be transformed. They’d had no idea how great their band sounded now they played with these professional recording accommodations after being used to Gordon's modest facilities. 

Besides their newly appointed manager Benjamin Ebel and three other attributing producers and songwriters, the young band worked foremost with David Jost, who quickly became their primarily contact to everything concerning their career. He was like a substitute parent to the four under aged teens when they were away from their own families, and they liked him a lot. Maybe they didn't respect him as they would their own parents because they had a problem with authority, but he was gently guiding them on their path towards stardom even when the record company tried to suggest a 'look' for the boys. That was not going to happen and the 'advice' was quickly put away. 

Even though he was still very young, Bill knew exactly how he wanted to look and what clothes to wear. For the first time in his life, he had more pocket money than he ever dreamed of, and he was able to buy better clothes and cooler outfits. He wanted to present himself as pretty as possible with make up, clothes, piercings; black dyed hair styled to draw attention. Engrossing himself in these activities helped him getting over the loss of his father. On some level, he even realised that he'd mourned his father in advance for a very long time, so it was a relief to let go and not constantly having a stomach ache worrying about his dad.

 

*

 

Looking over at Tom, Bill smiled and got out of the swivel chair he'd been slouching in for almost an hour. Tom sat in one of the producers' chairs and rested his entwined fingers on his belly. All of a sudden, Tom shot out of the chair, knowing Bill was going to chase him. Laughing maniacally he rushed out of the studio and through the door to race up the stairs to the small voice recording booth where Bill spent most of his time while they worked on songs. Bill's happy squeals followed him and they raced across the landing between the booth and the small door to the boys' modest flat. Opening the door, Tom grinned as Bill neared him and followed him inside the hall.

"Happy?" he asked and embraced his beloved twin. 

Bill nodded. "This is exactly what I always wanted and it’s even more awesome to share it with you, Tom." Parting his lips, Bill wriggled his tongue piercing, and he got the desired reaction from Tom straight away.

Smirking, Tom dragged his twin along as they stepped towards the door to their small bedroom.

 

End of Tale March 3rd 2010


End file.
